


In their imaginary world

by newtiecure



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: F/F, Romance, Secret Relationship, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtiecure/pseuds/newtiecure
Summary: Imagination, according to the dictionary, was the faculty that possesses the spirit of representing ideas, or of creating from the combination of ideas. But according to Gina and Susie, imagination was the place where the two of them could be more than friends.





	In their imaginary world

They were partners in crime. No one ever saw them far away, they were totally inseparable, they did absolutely everything together: they went to parties, bought clothes, drank, smoked, all together.  
  
They were the stars of their own scene, Gina and Susie, desired by many, considered by few, but what nobody knew was that when the curtains closed, they were more than best friends; were two passionate girls who shared whispered confidences on starry nights, who lay on a beaten-up blanket in the middle of nowhere, They pretended that they were the owners of the world and that they knew all the secrets of the universe and nothing in the galaxy could stop them. When they were alone, nothing mattered; when they were trapped in their magical world, no evil in the world could reach them.  
  
In the enchanted kingdom they created, good always prevailed, prejudice did not exist, love prevailed, everything was perfect.  
  
But that wasn’t real, and every morning, reality came to them. But for both of them, it wasn’t a problem. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.


End file.
